


De Charybde en Scylla (par Marina Ka Fai)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Series: A travers mille pupilles [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: A quoi bon avoir été Margaery jadis, puisqu'Anne Boleyn finissait comme elle ?
Series: A travers mille pupilles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175366
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	De Charybde en Scylla (par Marina Ka Fai)

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS appartient à une série de textes réalisé par les auteurs du Comptoir. Pour cette édition du mois de juillet, les auteurs avaient le choix entre plusieurs thèmes :  
> \- Des OS « UA réincarnation »  
> \- Des OS « couple inattendu »  
> N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez à tout moment passer commande d'une fiction via les MP, les review, le forum ou notre page facebook (tous les deux du même nom) !
> 
> Aujourd'hui c'est Marina Ka-Fai qui est à la plume pour le défi "UA réincarnation".
> 
> Avertissement: Deathfic, spoilers saison 2 de The Tudors, spoilers saison 6 de GOT

Anne Boleyn marchait, la tête haute, l'air digne, royale ou tout du moins, elle l'espérait. Dans son esprit, une phrase qui l'avait hantée toute sa vie résonnait encore entre les murs de son crâne :

\- Je ne veux pas être une reine. Je veux être LA reine.

Toute enfant déjà, cet assemblage de mots tournait en boucle dans son cerveau, comme une litanie sans fin. Et souvent, en fermant les yeux, elle se voyait adulte, dans des robes anciennes, souriant à un certain Littlefinger. Elle lui répétait inlassablement sa phrase. Enfant, quand on l'appelait Anne, souvent, elle manquait de répondre qu'elle s'appelait Margaery. Elle ignorait pourquoi.

Pourquoi vouloir s'appeler du nom de cet être issu d'une imagination infantile ?

Etait-ce parce que sa grand-mère paternelle s'appelait Margaret ?

Quand elle se rendit en France, cela lui passa, le temps faisait son œuvre. Mais une fois en Angleterre, une fois ses sens, son cœur, ses reins, embrassés par Henry VIII, Margaery revint la hanter avec la force d'un ouragan dévastateur. Et là, tout fit sens. Tout se décanta. Comme si l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour le roi avait été la clé pour la serrure mise sur son âme.

Elle ne prétendait pas être Margaery.

Elle était Margaery.

Dans une autre vie, elle avait été Margaery, de la maison Tyrell, de Hautjardin, à Westeros, morte brûlée vive à Port-Réal...

Dieu avait décidé de la faire renaître sur cette même terre des siècles plus tard, sous les mêmes traits, Westeros était devenu l'Angleterre, Port-Réal s'était rebaptisée Londres. Cela lui paraissait d'une évidence folle, surtout quand, avec ce nouvel état d'esprit, elle voyait les petits détails autour d'elle qui confirmaient ses pensées.

L'un des symboles de l'Angleterre, c'était un lion. L'emblème de la maison des Tudors était une rose.

Henry, c'était Tommen.

Et Henry avait une vie similaire à Tommen : deuxième fils d'un roi ayant gagné sa couronne sur un champ de bataille et qui avait mis fin à une dynastie régnante, qui n'était pas appelé à régner à la base, ayant épousé la veuve de son frère, ayant entrelacé la foi et la couronne encore plus fortement qu'avant...

Margaery s'était souvent demandé pourquoi elle ne s'était pas réincarnée en Catherine d'Aragon plutôt qu'en Anne Boleyn. Après tout, Catherine était plus âgée qu'Henry, elle-même avait été plus âgée que Tommen. Non, Dieu avait jugé bon de lui rendre son apparence, sa personnalité flamboyante et de la faire renaître dans une famille aussi ambitieuse qu'avait été le clan Tyrell. Loras aussi avait eu cette chance... Jusqu'à ce qu'il meure à nouveau, décapité, sous les traits de George Boleyn, peu après son amant, Mark Smeaton. Du moins, elle voulait s'en convaincre, un homme préférant les hommes, marié de force à une jolie blonde, trahi et par extension tué par celle-ci... Elle était convaincue que Thomas Boleyn n'était pas Mace Tyrell. Jamais son père ne l'aurait laissée mourir ainsi.

Mais là où le doute lui déchirait le cœur, c'était que Tommen, sous les traits d'Henry, la condamnait à mort, alors qu'elle était certaine que c'était lui. Ne se souvenait-il pas ? Pourtant, c'était lui, c'était bien lui...

Alors qu'elle s'approchait de l'échafaud, elle se demanda pourquoi le Ciel lui avait accordé une renaissance, si c'était pour qu'elle meure à nouveau ainsi.

L'histoire était-elle condamnée à se répéter sans fin ?

Elle, Margaery Tyrell, Anne Boleyn, qui d'autres encore incarnerait-elle !

Devait-elle être un avertissement pour le monde des hommes des dangers de l'ambition dévorante ?

Après tout, dans cette vie, elle s'était gardée vierge pour Henry, déclarant ne se donner à lui que s'il la faisait reine. Elle ne voulait pas être une putain, elle voulait être la reine.

Elle l'avait été.

Pour mille jours.

Pas un de plus.

Pas un de moins.

Mille jours en tout.

Et si le feu lui était épargné en cette vie, cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'elle mourrait brûlée. Elle avait voulu voler toujours plus haut, telle Icare, et ses ailes avaient fondu. D'ailleurs, dans ses cauchemars, Lady Mary ne venait-elle pas la brûler vive dans une cage de fer ? Encore une fois, elle avait joué au jeu des trônes, elle avait gagné, pour un temps, avant de perdre, une défaite dont elle était en grande partie responsable. Le pouvoir l'avait rendue apeurée, psychotique. Ca et ses entrailles maudites...

\- Oh mon Dieu, par pitié, si vous me laissez renaître encore une fois, laissez-moi avoir les souvenirs d'Anne en plus des mes mémoires originelles ! Laissez-les moi, pour que je ne commette plus les mêmes erreurs !

Elle pensa aux enfants qu'elle avait perdu. Elle pensa à celle qu'elle laissait derrière, sa petite Elizabeth, qui n'avait même pas trois ans... Quand elle avait compris qu'elle était Margaery, quand sa vie d'antan lui était aussi claire que l'actuelle, Elizabeth avait été son grand bonheur autant qu'une blessure secrète au fond de son cœur. Une question la hantait sans cesse :

Quand elle était dans le Septuaire de Baelor, sur le point d'être incinérée par le feu grégeois, était-elle enceinte ?

Elle n'en savait rien.

Cela n'était pas impossible mais à sa mort, elle ne savait pas si elle l'était, elle n'avait eu aucun signe. Elizabeth était-elle la réincarnation de cet enfant perdu en même temps qu'elle ? Elle espérait que non, sa vie s'annonçait déjà si compliquée, si on pouvait lui éviter un martyr de plus ! Pourtant, tout au fond d'elle, il y avait cette conviction profonde et calme :

Elizabeth serait reine.

Et elle serait plus qu'une reine.

Elle serait LA reine.

Elle serait tout ce que sa mère n'avait jamais été, elle la surpasserait en tout point.

Oui, Elizabeth serait la reine et son sang aurait été bien versé.

Cette intime certitude lui faisait pardonner à tous.

Margaery était morte reine nullipare.

Anne mourrait en reine déchue et mère d'une future reine.

Dans une prochaine vie, peut-être aurait-elle enfin une vie calme et heureuse ?

* * *

Au moment même où l'épée trancha le cou d'Anne, le roi Henry VIII hurla de douleur avant de fondre en larmes, se tenant la tête :

Ce fut quand sa femme perdit la vie que son ancienne existence lui fut révélée.

Dans une autre vie, il avait été le roi de ces terres, Anne s'appelait Margaery Tyrell, elle était sa reine, et il s'était donné la mort après avoir vu le Septuaire exploser, emportant sa femme et tant d'autres victimes...

Henry s'était souvent dit que cette connexion avec Anne, comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus, était étrange. Il avait fallu qu'il la sacrifie pour enfin comprendre. Ils auraient pu avoir une vie heureuse à deux. Mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, sa vie actuelle avait toujours pris le dessus, Henry avait pris le dessus, le besoin d'un fils avait pris le dessus. Cela avait coûté son rang à Catherine... Comment garder Anne à ses côtés alors, elle qui traversait les mêmes épreuves que sa rivale ? Au fond de lui, il savait que la dernière fausse couche, ce garçon perdu, c'était de sa faute. Ils auraient pu être enfin ensemble.

Mais il avait tout gâché.

\- Margaery... Margaery, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait...


End file.
